1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to media management. More particularly, the present invention relates to browsing through media content. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to browsing media content with multiple browsers whose operations are synched.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers typically include media management programs for managing various media such as music and videos. The media management programs typically utilize a graphical user interface that allows a user to play, sort, modify, store and catalog their media. The graphical user interface typically includes a text based browse window that allows a user to browse through and select a particular media track. The media management program may also be linked with an online media store so that new media can be bought and transferred to the personal computer and subsequently managed by the media management program. One example of a media management program is iTunes™ manufactured by Apple Computer of Cupertino, Calif.
While a single text based browse window is sufficient, there is still a desire for improved methods and systems for browsing through media items. For example, a single browse window may be limiting to user's who desire to browse through more than one media group at a given time. Furthermore, in some cases, finding a desired media item can be difficult when browsing through rows and rows of text. Therefore, improved methods and systems for browsing through media items are desired.